


Purr!

by baekyuu m (baekyuu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyuu/pseuds/baekyuu%20m
Summary: Catboy Baekhyun doesn't want to admit that he likes Chanyeol calling it "pussy."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 235





	Purr!

**Author's Note:**

> **Content warning:** tsundere catboy Baek, rimming, barebacking, slight breeding kink. Silly little fluffy smut. Baekyuu, fluff? Huh? Yeah, I know. Shocker.

** Bonus: **

pcy: you look so good today

bbh: thanks!

pcy: one might even say you look… purr-fect

bbh:

pcy: purr-ty

bbh: 

pcy: paw-some

bbh: shut the fuck up

* * *

_ “No.” _

“Why not?” Chanyeol whined, and Baekhyun flattened his ears in annoyance. Chanyeol was the _whiniest_ human he’s ever encountered, and that’s saying something, because the catboys were usually the whiniest ones. It didn’t fit him either: Chanyeol was this 6’ lean man, packed with muscles and an abdomen made of stone, yet his face looked as if he hasn’t aged a day since 7. Still, it’s hard not to be unaffected by his pout, because Baekhyun already felt his resolve caving in.

“Just because I’m a _catboy_ it doesn't give you rights to call my asshole a _pussy_.”

“But it’s _punny_ ,” Chanyeol gave him the most playful of smirks, and it’s enough to make Baekhyun’s eyes roll, “Plus, it’s hot! Gets you worked up every time.”

“No it doesn’t,” Baekhyun said quickly, as if he wasn’t half hard and was already slightly soaking his boxer shorts. His tail swishes behind him in annoyance, but he can’t hide the way his body reacted to Chanyeol’s ‘loving’ nickname for his hole. Why was Baekhyun dating a human again?

They’ve been dating for over a year and a half—Chanyeol fell head over heels for Baekhyun’s cute little ears and nervous smile, Baekhyun _tolerated_ Chanyeol’s clumsy antics and goofy laughter (total lie. Baekhyun _loves_ them). It’s certainly not unheard of for humans and hybrids to form a romantic relationship together—but what _was_ surprising was the fact that Chanyeol had somehow managed to earn a place in the little tsundere diva’s heart. The black-haired cat was known to be especially hard to warm up to and, against all odds, Chanyeol had won first place.

“Fine. Fine,” Chanyeol pouted, then, shyly, “Could I still get my kiss?”

Baekhyun snorted, and granted him a little smooch on his cheek. Chanyeol practically _squealed_. Their friends joked that God had switched their personalities when they were born—Baekhyun, a hard-boiled, take-no-shit STEM major with an almost satanic glare, and Chanyeol, a playful, jokey aspiring musician smitten by the simplicities of life. More often than not, depending on the species, hybrids were more likely to possess the ‘softer’ personality. In the case of the catboy and his human significant other, every stereotype was broken.

“ _More_ kisses, please,” Chanyeol requested, jutting out his bottom lip, and Baekhyun pushes him away with the rubber end of the pencil. His thesis was already a pain in the ass to work on, its difficulty amplified by Chanyeol’s presence, who announced that he’d be coming over— _uninvited!_ —an hour ago. Chanyeol promised he’d stay on the sidelines, but Chanyeol was peppering him with kisses every five minutes or so. Baekhyun’s flicking tail had only increased in its swing.

“No more kisses if you keep bothering me,” Baekhyun pulled up the laptop to his lap, effectively creating a barrier between them. Chanyeol whined again and pouted, and Baekhyun tries his best to glue his eyes on the screen, lest he falls victim to Chanyeol’s dangerously convincing aegyo.

“But I want them _now_ ,” Chanyeol crossed his arms like a child, brows furrowed in jested anger. He’s potent stuff alright—Baekhyun has, many times, fallen to his scrunched-up face and deliberately shrunken-up shoulders. Chanyeol did this _every_ time something didn't go as he wanted it to. No kisses? _Pout_. Baekhyun busy with his paper? _Pout_. Being made to eat his vegetables despite being 23? _Pout._ Having to tidy up his cords and guitar set after he’s finished an impromptu recording session in Baekhyun’s living room? _Pout_. The problem was, it worked every time—and Baekhyun promised this time, _for the nth time_ , he won’t fall for it.

Except he does. _Fuck_.

“You’re more annoying than dog hybrids, I swear,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, before he put aside his laptop neatly and folded out his arms, “Come here.”

He _swore_ he saw Chanyeol’s light up like a Christmas tree, and the taller wasted no time in seating himself in front of Baekhyun, falling into his arms. Chanyeol let out these triumphant little noises as he kissed Baekhyun’s lips, smiling from ear to ear, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but return that smile against his mouth.

They like to begin kisses by smooching each other first—gentle little pecks against each other’s lips, before going for longer, deeper, sweeter kisses. Baekhyun’s lips were so addictingly _soft_. His mouth was small but he possessed a full pout, tinted by the colour of his cherry lip balm. He had just about the _cutest_ little mole resting on the line of his top lip, which Chanyeol made sure to kiss every so often. Despite what Baekhyun liked to say, Baekhyun was just _irresistibly_ adorable, and the catboy’s efforts of trying to make himself not to be, makes him even more endearing.

They pulled apart with a soft exhale, and Chanyeol looked into his boyfriend’s blue starry eyes. That’s another thing with the hybrids—they always had such exotic eye colours, mesmerising with each blink. With mischievous intent, Chanyeol pressed his thumbs against the corners of the catboy’s mouth and pressed them up and outwards, to reveal a set of fangs that Baekhyun possesses.

“Hehe,” Chanyeol moved his thumbs up and down, “Teef.”

“You’re such a child,” Baekhyun sighed, poking his boyfriend’s nose. He licks over his fangs and yawns, briefly reaching towards the empty expanse of the bed and opening his mouth in a yawl, properly stretching his spine and stiffening his tail—like a cat. He then laid down on his side, almost buried in Chanyeol’s sweatshirt that he was currently wearing. Chanyeol plopped himself down next to him and reached out, scratching behind his cat ears—and almost immediately, Baekhyun’s stone-cold demeanour softened and his face lit up, mouth open in surprise as Chanyeol rubbed his ears _right_ in his favourite spot.

“You’re purring,” Chanyeol giggled, identifying the familiar, rumbly thrum that began to sound within Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun, annoyed, flicked his tail at him, but he couldn’t do anything about the purring—plus, the scratches felt so _so_ good that Baekhyun leaned into them, letting out little meows with his eyes closed, pushing against the mattress with his hands as if he was making biscuits.

“I can _never_ do work whenever you’re here,” Baekhyun grumbled, though he didn't make any effort to move Chanyeol’s hand away. Eventually, Chanyeol moved to play with Baekhyun’s occasionally flicking tail, cooing at the white fluffy tip. Baekhyun’s hair and the fur at his ears and tail were midnight black—but the white tail tip was just about one of the _cutest_ things about Baekhyun. Chanyeol strokes his tail, to which it simply flicks idly around his hands.

“Stop touching my tail.”

“Aww,” Chanyeol pouted, and retracted his hands. Now at a loss of things to fidget with, Chanyeol returns to Baekhyun’s face, now to stroke his cheek. Baekhyun’s purrs continued, nuzzling into Chanyeol’s hold. Chanyeol traces the tufts of his cat ears with his thumb, kissing them gently, loving how soft they felt against his face. Chanyeol’s mouth then returned to Baekhyun’s soft lips, smiling against Baekhyun’s reciprocation, gliding his hand underneath the sweatshirt…

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun broke away from the kiss, slapping his hand away.

“What?”

“I have to _work_ ,” Baekhyun sighed, to which Chanyeol whined. He pulled the _ugliest_ pout, much like a pug, complete with puppy sounds—except it managed to tug at Baekhyun’s heart and he relented, laying down on the mattress, letting Chanyeol hover over him.

“Just this once, alright? I won’t be lenient next time,” Baekhyun mumbled, both of them knowing full well that it was a promise he won’t be able to uphold. He lets out a little murmur when Chanyeol’s hands roam underneath the sweatshirt, feeling his large hands glide lovingly against his skin, feeling him as they share a slow kiss. Chanyeol peeks down to the sight of his boyfriend’s soft tummy as the sweatshirt rides up to underneath his chin, revealing his small frame, and Baekhyun lifts his arms to help Chanyeol tug it off.

“You’re cute,” Chanyeol kisses his jaw, “Really cute.” 

Chanyeol’s huge stature and Baekhyun’s little body meant that Chanyeol easily overpowered him—but he doesn’t have to. Baekhyun lets himself be vulnerable, letting out tiny gasps when Chanyeol pressed kisses on his neck, his dainty little collarbones, his rosy nipples. Chanyeol peppers kisses to one of them, treating them in his tongue, gently grazing his teeth on it—his boyfriend mewls underneath his ministrations, his purr steadily rising; a steady thrum of pleasedness. Baekhyun looks so cute squirming underneath him, jostling his hips, back ever-so-slightly arched to eagerly meet Chanyeol’s mouth. 

“I love you, baby,” Chanyeol murmurs against his tummy, kissing his skin before coming back up to peck Baekhyun’s lips. His boyfriend cracked the littlest hint of a smile, stroking Chanyeol’s lovely auburn hair before gliding down his body, reaching Chanyeol’s strained bulge. The latter gasped and squeezed his eyes when Baekhun stroked him through his sweats, rendered weak on all fours, biting his bottom lip.

“Come here,” Baekhyun shifts their positions, so that Chanyeol now laid down and Baekhyun was comfortably nestled between his spread legs. Baekhyun gently tugged off his sweatpants, pulling them away with his boxers so that Chanyeol only had his tee on. Chanyeol laughed—Baekhyun was always a little dumbstruck by how absolutely _huge_ his boyfriend was, and the fact that Chanyeol was a grower didn’t help. Baekhyun looked away, grabbing the base, face flushed in embarrassment.

“D-Don’t look,” Baekhyun mumbled, shy. He was always against Chanyeol seeing him suck cock, for some reason. Doesn’t matter—Chanyeol always steals a few peeks anyways, and the sight of his cock half-buried in his boyfriend’s little teaspoon mouth was _hot._

Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s lips giving the tip kittenish licks, kissing it, which made Chanyeol giggle a little—Baekhyun always navigated things like a cat, either pawing it or sniffing it, and essentially he was doing the exact same thing with his cock. After a few feathery kisses, Baekhyun envelopes the head with his mouth and Chanyeol groans in satisfaction, biting his bottom lip, feeling the tightness of Baekhyun’s suctioned lips around his shaft. Baekhyun had a slight mouth and was only able to fit Chanyeol halfway—and that was already with Chanyeol’s tip pressing at the constrictions on his throat. Baekhyun’s small hands took up the job of jerking the rest of the length he couldn’t fit in his mouth, moving it so that the enclosure of his fist meets his mouth. 

“Oh _Baek_ , so good…” Chanyeol groaned, hand atop of Baekhyun’s head, ruffling his ears as a thank-you. He looks down momentarily to see his hybrid boyfriend sucking him off, the head creating a bulge on his cheek, his dainty fingers jerking the rest off. Baekhyun looked so cute, mouth so full of cock he could barely fit in his mouth. Chanyeol would coo at him, if it weren’t for the fact that the pleasure made Chanyeol’ toes curl. Baekhyun’s purrs didn’t help either—it sent vibrations down Chanyeol’s cock, pleasing him even more. Chanyeol eggs him on by scratching his ears, just how his boyfriend liked it. Baekhyun lets out a little murmur of appreciation, sent straight to Chanyeol’s throbbing erection.

When Baekhyun’s mouth was tired, he popped off with a lewd sound, licking pre-cum off of his lips. He climbs atop of Chanyeol’s body, meowing for kisses. Chanyeol laughed at his adorable boyfriend and peppers him with smooches, knowing what a diva his boyfriend could sometimes be despite his cold outer shell.

“My baby kitten,” Chanyeol cooed, ruffling his ears. This time Baekhyun doesn’t fight his affection and leans right into it, purring, pushing his head against Chanyeol so that the other could give him more kisses. Chanyeol laughed—so typical of Baekhyun. First he acts like he doesn’t want any affection, the next he lets his cat side take over to beg for it.

“Kisses for my baby kyoong,” Chanyeol pecks his ears. He doesn’t fail to notice Baekhyun’s flushed face, his rising temperature—the loud purring, the squirm of his hips. Chanyeol reached down his back to scratch at the base of his tail, and Baekhyun’s body immediately stiffened, tail straight and rigid, gasping at Chanyeol’s touch. It was a surprise for Chanyeol back then to learn that Baekhyun _loved_ being scratched at the base of his tail—usually, when Chanyeol played with his tail, it annoyed him.

“Lie down. Let me eat you out,” Chanyeol murmured, and Baekhyun’s rosy cheeks immediately darkened into the colour of cherries in fluster. He lays down and Chanyeol’s on top of him once more, prying the boxer shorts off of his legs and tail. Chanyeol licks his lips thirstily at the sight of Baekhyun’s milky thighs, running his hands up and down the expanse of the soft flesh—before carefully prying Baekhyun’s legs apart to reveal his hole, and Baekhyun squirms in embarrassment.

“Whoah, Baek,” Chanyeol murmurs dazedly, observing how wet Baekhyun has gotten in the span of a few minutes. It’s something Chanyeol learned once they’d gotten sexually active—some hybrids, regardless of species, were more likely than others to self-lubricate during arousal. Something about predisposition to submission or domination during breeding. They’d never let this decide the course of their sexual exploration—Baekhyun had topped Chanyeol plenty of times—but it looked like Baekhyun was submitting today, and Chanyeol couldn’t be happier to take good care of his needy boyfriend.

“S-Stop looking at it.”

“Sorry, sorry, but you know…” Chanyeol thumbs his rim, his finger immediately coated with Baekhyun’s slick. He circles it a few times, observing how Baekhyun’s wetness had soaked to the back of his thighs. Chanyeol brought it up to his mouth to lick it off his fingers, relishing in its taste. Baekhyun tasted sweet, likened to honey, though a little more watery and fluid. Apparently it’s a natural aphrodisiac—the first time Chanyeol ate him out, he became inexplicably horny that he had to finish himself repeatedly during the night, to a very patient and caring Baekhyun. He’d gotten used to it now, and although it didn’t rile him up as it did in the beginning, it still made him a lot more hornier if he consumed enough of it.

“Are you in heat?” Chanyeol asked him, noticing that Baekhyun was wetter than usual. The other shook his head, his bangs falling in front of his eyes.

“It doesn’t start for another week,” Baekhyun mumbled, somewhat abashed. Chanyeol gave him a knowing smirk.

“Just horny?”

“Be _quiet_ and eat me out,” Baekhyun grunted, pushing his head downwards. Chanyeol laughed and dove between his legs, placing a pillow underneath Baekhyun’s rear so his mouth could reach his hole. He kisses Baekhyun’s puckered rim before licking up a long stripe against his crack, earning a throaty moan from the hybrid. Chanyeol lapped up his slick, loving its thick sweetness in his tongue, slurping it up lewdly as it dripped from Baekhyun’s hole. The cat mewls as he feels his boyfriend eat him out, flustered at the thought of having his boyfriend tongue his wet hole. Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol did just that, the latter tasting his insides, slick dripping down his chin. When Chanyeol pulled up, he had Baekhyun’s wetness sticking to his top lip, and he wiped it off with the back of his hand.

“Your pussy’s wet,” Chanyeol gives him a little smirk, kissing his thigh, circling his rim again, teasing him by resting the length of a nail of his thumb inside him and pressing it against his walls. Baekhyun squirms, gasping, mouth falling slack to reveal his little fangs. Baekhyun swishes his tail at him in complaint.

“ _Not_ a pussy,” Baekhyun complains, mewling as Chanyeol teased him mercilessly. Chanyeol gives him a coy smile.

“Then why do you twitch whenever I call it a pussy?” the taller grinned, and Baekhyun meows and arches his back when Chanyeol inserts a long, thick finger inside, comfortably gloved into him. He’s not wrong—Baekhyun was increasingly flushed beneath his tummy, cock painfully aroused against his stomach. Chanyeol was rubbing the underside of his finger against Baekhyun’s walls, and the latter became increasingly squeamish.

“M-More, Yeol,” Baekhyun moans breathlessly, already clenching against Chanyeol’s singular finger. Taking advantage of his neediness, Chanyeol pulls out—to which the catboy responded with a whine.

“More what, kitten?” Chanyeol murmured, teething Baekhyun’s knee as he circles his boyfriend’s rim once more. Baekhyun, swallowing down his dignity, meets Chanyeol’s eyes and mumbled his request bashfully.

“M-More fingers in my pussy, please…” he asks shyly, immediately hiding his face behind his hands in embarrassment. Chanyeol laughs in endearment and peppers his thighs with kisses, inserting another finger, earning a deep, purring moan from the smaller.

Chanyeol thrusts his fingers slowly, going in knuckle deep, rubbing and massaging his boyfriend’s slicked-up insides. Baekhyun mewls at his ministrations, back arched in a beautiful way, legs falling apart to feel Chanyeol deeper inside him. Eventually, Chanyeol adds a third finger and Baekhyun borderlines at euphoria, moaning and clawing the sheets as Chanyeol fingers him, a lewd squelch followed with every thrust of his fingers.

“Your pussy’s soaked, Baek,” Chanyeol groaned, slowly pulling out his fingers. He licks Baekhyun’s wetness off of his fingers, tasting sweetness on his tongue, swallowing it clean as his boyfriend watches in fluster. Chanyeol hovers over him once more, and Baekhyun’s legs naturally fall further to accommodate Chanyeol’s presence. Baekhyun pulls off his tee as Chanyeol kisses him, Baekhyun tasting himself on his boyfriend’s tongue. Baekhyun could already see the aphrodisiac taking effect on Chanyeol—his boyfriend was trembling, panting, kissing him shakily with a weeping arousal between his legs. Chanyeol doesn’t need to ask—Baekhyun’s already taking hold of his cock, guiding it into his entrance, encouraging Chanyeol’s hips to move forward so he could push it in. Both moaned in unison as Chanyeol began to penetrate him, Baekhyun’s lubricated hole making the ministration easier—but Chanyeol’s size was still no joke.

“ _Fuck,_ Baek, your pussy’s _tight,_ ” Chanyeol groaned shakily into his ear, struggling to push past Baekhyun’s unforgiving rim. His boyfriend choked up his cock in a heavenly way, greedily squeezing pre-cum out of his shaft. With how skin could absorb aphrodisiacs from the surface, Chanyeol was already feeling _unbelievably_ horny, wanting to take his little catboy lover right there and there and make him _squeal_.

But Chanyeol stays patient, knowing that it’d hurt if he doesn't take this slow. Biting his bottom lip, he slowly penetrates inside his tight boyfriend all the way, right to the base, in which Chanyeol almost collapsed because of how _suffocating_ it was for his cock. He could feel Baekhyun exhale a breath he was holding, moaning at the perfect fit, stretched just to barely accommodate Chanyeol’s size.

“You okay, babycat?” Chanyeol murmured breathlessly, peppering his boyfriend with kisses, “You want more lube? I think we have a bottle, somewhere…”

“N-No, it’s okay,” Baekhyun nodded, taking deep breaths. Chanyeol could hear his purrs loud and clear, now they were so close together—a loving, steady rumble beneath Baekhyun’s chest, which thrummed together with his speech. Chanyeol chuckled; the first time they went on a date—to the movies to be exact—Baekhyun’s purrs were so loud he whined of how he couldn't hear the movie after it was finished. Baekhyun only purred when he was feeling especially affectionate, and it swells Chanyeol’s heart to know that Baekhyun purred most often in his presence.

“I’m gonna move, kitten, okay?” Chanyeol grabs hold of his hips properly. He pulls out slowly, hissing through his teeth as he feels Baekhyun’s delicious tightness dragging along his shaft. He pulled out to the very tip, barely enveloped inside Baekhyun’s warmth—before he penetrated back in, jaw falling slack from the pleasure that uproots his composure. Chanyeol started with shallow thrusts, making sure that Baekhyun’s whimpers weren’t from pain before he built a more steady rhythm, and Baekhyun almost fell apart.

It’s a well-guarded secret that Baekhyun _loves_ being vocal in bed. It’s just about the cutest thing ever—his mouth let out these gasps and mewls, parted just enough so Chanyeol saw a peek of his little fangs. Baekhyun’s face was the colour of cherries, a deep flush of red—a lovely, rosy look that spread to his shoulders. His face was all scrunched up and he made an expression of a little bunny sometimes, ears flattened just as his toes were curled, whimpering beneath Chanyeol’s touch. His tendencies to claw usually came out during sex—he’d rake his nails along Chanyeol’s back or arms, and if neither of them were careful, Chanyeol was going to be sore all week from Baekhyun’s clawing. He’s cut his nails recently though, so Baekhyun’s free to claw all he wants, in tandem with his moans and meows as Chanyeol thrusts into him.

“Someone’s pussy is hungry,” Chanyeol lets out a throaty chuckle as he moves his hips, remarking how Baekhyun was _especially_ wet today. Baekhyun swatted at him, not wanting to attribute Chanyeol’s nickname for his hole the reason why he was so horny today—but it’s too late. Chanyeol had already picked up on it, and he was using it to his full advantage. Baekhyun howls when Chanyeol pistons into him faster, harder, the squelching noise between them getting more lewd and louder. Chanyeol knows the noise embarrassed Baekhyun, since he always flattened his ears whenever he heard it—so Chanyeol nipped it between his teeth and whispered dirty, dirty things into it.

“Your pussy feels so good, kitten,” Chanyeol groaned, “You’re so soaked today. Sure you’re not in heat?”

“I-I’m not!” Baekhyun whined, his tail curled up onto Chanyeol’s leg, wrapping around it like a vine. It’s all too telling—the fact that Baekhyun clenched even _tighter_ around him only told Chanyeol that his boyfriend liked it.

“Yeah? But with the way your wet pussy is swallowing me up, babycat…” Chanyeol hissed between his teeth, biting his bottom lip, “Now you’re just asking me to get you pregnant, huh?”

“ _Chanyeol!_ ” his boyfriend whimpered, embarrassed by the fact that Chanyeol’s whispers turned him on even _more_. Chanyeol loved seeing him like this—gradually melting away his icy outer shell, down to the softest parts until he was vulnerable. Only Chanyeol could get him all riled up and unwrapped like this. It’s _only_ Chanyeol who could get his stony, unemotional face into a wreck of euphoria, desperately chasing after pleasure that Chanyeol readily gives to him. 

“So nice and wet, kitten. So _tight_ , so _good_ ,” Chanyeol’s whispers turn into growls, “So good it makes me want to breed you, over and over again.”

“Y-Yeol, _please_ —” Baekhyun sobbed, so worked up by Chanyeol’s words. He doesn’t even know what he’s pleading for.

“You want me to breed that pussy of yours, babycat?” Chanyeol groaned, “Let’s fuck like _animals_ if you want your little catboy cunt to be bred so badly.”

Briefly pulling out, Chanyeol flips Baekhyun over onto all fours, wasting no time until he penetrates his boyfriend once more. Baekhyun _yowls_ , mewling desperately as Chanyeol violently pistons into him, hitting Baekhyun _right_ where it aches the most. Unable to support himself, Baekhyun’s arms collapse and he lays face down on the sheets, continually being pushed onto the mattress as Chanyeol fucks him in relentless desperation. He’s so cute like this—face down, ass up, cock balls-deep inside his tight little catboy pussy. It draws a guttural groan from Chanyeol to see his cock disappear in and out of Baekhyun’s tight hole, knowing his slick was dripping thick down the back of his thighs. Chanyeol swiped his wetness with his hand and bent down to press his chest against Baekhyun’s back, shoving his slicked-up fingers into the younger’s tongue, making the hybrid _mewl_ with pleasure.

“You like it, kitten? You like how I’m breeding you like the _animal_ you are?” Chanyeol nipped his ear, his growl going _straight_ into Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun doesn’t ever want to admit it, but he _loved_ being stripped down to solely his animalistic urges during sex. Inexplicably it made him _hornier_ , moan even louder, mewl even higher. Baekhyun muffles around Chanyeol’s fingers, licking up his own slick, drooling past his chin. With this position, Baekhyun could feel him even deeper, Chanyeol’s cock too comfortable against his prostate—and it made the squelch even louder, echoing how thoroughly _soaked_ Baekhyun was, dripping to his knees.

“You’re so cute, babycat,” Chanyeol pants, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic, “Makes me want to mark you _mine_.”

Despite knowing full well Chanyeol’s human teeth couldn't mark him, Baekhyun was immediately _swept_ by the idea of Chanyeol sinking his teeth into his neck. He cums untouched, spurting white onto his stomach and sheets, letting out a throaty mewl as he squirms, orgasm racking up his body like a shock. Knowing full well of how the hybrid species mates, Chanyeol holds onto him, keeping him steady, knowing that by this time a hybrid partner would have a full knot inside him. Since Chanyeol was human, all he could best offer was to cling onto Baekhyun as he cums, keeping him in his safe grasp, knowing that a hybrid was at their most vulnerable while climaxing—and having Chanyeol still inside him as he orgasms was a way of communicating comfort and safety.

Eventually Baekhyun calms down from his high and his body relaxes, letting out a shuddering gasp, feeling Chanyeol’s warm embrace as the euphoric numbness eases. He pulls the slightest hint of a smile when he feels Chanyeol still buried inside him, and teases his boyfriend by pushing back. Chanyeol lets out an unorthodox groan, and Baekhyun giggled—his hole periodically contracted after orgasm to make sure semen was continually sucked in, to ensure that fertilisation occurred. Since Chanyeol doesn't possess a knot and their genes weren’t compatible to breed, this really didn't do anything except squeeze his cock in a pleasurable way.

“ _Baek,”_ Chanyeol whined, slapping his ass lightly. Baekhyun leaned forward to pull away and Chanyeol simply collapsed on top of him, exhausted. Since Baekhyun was a hybrid, his downtime was a lot faster and he immediately sprung up, already re-energised—Chanyeol was, however, very much human, and he laid all tuckered out on the bed, sweating, cock hard and slimy with slick against his stomach.

“See, told you,” Chanyeol grinned breathlessly, “You like it being called pussy.”

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about,” Baekhyun held his nose high, averting his eyes. Chanyeol chortled and scratched his boyfriend’s ears, cooing at him.

“Okay, okay, Mr. Ice. Now c’mere and lend me a hand,” Chanyeol points to his still-hard arousal, and Baekhyun smiles, immediately grabbing hold of his shaft. Chanyeol bites his bottom lip as Baekhyun jerks him off, fast and steady. Despite his dainty fingers, Baekhyun had a good grip and it made Chanyeol’s toes curl, legs shifting as he tried to handle the pleasure, panting as Baekhyun tugged at his cock.

“ _Fuck,_ Baek. I love you so fucking much,” Chanyeol groaned, to which Baekhyun answered by leaning onto him and peppering his gasping mouth with kisses. 

“I love you too, Yeol,” Baekhyun murmured against his lips, smiling, feeling Chanyeol stiffen up even harder as he closes in on his climax, “Cum for me, baby.”

It took Baekhyun only a few more strokes before Chanyeol ejaculated hard into his fist, hips stuttering in unadulterated pleasure. The taller clenched his teeth as he orgasms, mouth falling apart only to gasp and groan, bucking up and twisting into the mattress as he feels Baekhyun jerk him off as he cums. Baekhyun’s hand slows as Chanyeol eases off, panting, his boyfriend’s dainty fingers now covered in white.

Baekhyun, a curious cat as always, takes a sniff at his semen-covered hands, giving it a tentative little lick. His expression afterwards made Chanyeol rumble loudly with laughter, knowing that a human’s sexual fluids were nowhere near as sweet nor intoxicating as a hybrid’s. Baekhyun politely wiped his hand on a tissue and cleaned up the mess the best he could, before he laid his head on Chanyeol’s broad chest.

“How’d it taste?” Chanyeol chuckled. Baekhyun scrunched up his nose.

“ _Not_ good,” Baekhyun stuck out his tongue, and it flicked out to lick his top lip, like a cat would. Chanyeol grinned and pushed his thumb against the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth, revealing his fang.

“Teef,” Chanyeol chortled, always so amused by doing this for some reason. Baekhyun rolled his eyes but didn't stop Chanyeol, letting his giant of a boyfriend mutter _hehe, teef, teefies, little fangy teefies_ as Chanyeol pushes his top lip up and down. Eventually, Baekhyun playfully bites him as a tease, but it only makes Chanyeol coo even more at him, pinching his cheek, calling him cute.

“Humans,” Baekhyun mutters, to which Chanyeol laughed at. Baekhyun nuzzled closer onto him, pushing his head onto Chanyeol’s chest, and Chanyeol had come to learn that this was Baekhyun’s more catty way of asking for ear rubs. Chanyeol reaches for the little spot behind his ears and scratches it, making Baekhyun purr again, louder and rumblier this time.

“You’re like a cat,” Chanyeol stares into his lovely blue eyes, smiling, so in love with him. Baekhyun blinked slowly, like a cat would show its affection, and grunts out a chuckle.

“I am one.”

“Of course. My cute little catboy,” Chanyeol cooed, and Baekhyun was about to protest, but Chanyeol scratched his ears at the _perfect_ place and Baekhyun couldn't help but melt, fully easing into Chanyeol’s hold, his purrs even louder. Baekhyun curled up onto him, arms tucked into his side and scrunching himself as small as possible _while_ taking up as much space on Chanyeol’s body. Chanyeol scoffed. _Typical catboy_. He looked like a little burnt loaf.

“I can’t wait to mark you mine one day,” Baekhyun mumbled in his purrs, and Chanyeol froze up, his heart having skipped a beat. Baekhyun, noticing that he’d stopped his scratches, flicked his tail and pushed his head against Chanyeol’s hand, whining.

“Don’t _stop_. What?” Baekhyun complains. Chanyeol looked at him dazedly, trying to process what Baekhyun had said to him.

“You’d mark me?” Chanyeol whispered, half in awe. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, flustered.

“O-Of course, silly. All hybrids can mark, not just the big pushy… alphas, or whatever you call them,” Baekhyun flicked his tail, worried by Chanyeol’s dumbstruck response, before he hastily reeled it back, “W-Well if you don't want to, then that’s also—”

“No! No, I’d _love_ to be marked!” Chanyeol jerked up a little suddenly, bumping his chin into Baekhyun’s head. He bit his lip, face scrunched up in hesitance—”I-I just… You know, I’m human. I don't know if I can be a good enough partner for you, or—”

“Yeol, _stop,_ ” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, sighing. They’d been through the discussions before. There’s a marked difference between hybrids and humans, despite how many stereotypes they’d like to break. Chanyeol’s human genes won’t be able to grant them pups. Chanyeol would have to get used to Baekhyun’s monthly heats, and would have to mimic a mating hybrid every time it happened. They’d have to get used to each other’s hybrid and human qualities—Baekhyun was nocturnal, Chanyeol slept at night. Baekhyun liked his own solitary space, while Chanyeol was a social human being. But each time, they’ve worked out their compromises—but Chanyeol was always convinced, somehow, despite their solid bond, he would never be a good enough partner due to his humanness. Which made him so… _endearingly_ human.

“You _are_ good enough, and _more_ ,” Baekhyun murmured, and pressed a chaste kiss before Chanyeol could complain. As a reassuring gesture—and because Baekhyun knew humans liked it—he smiled, “You’re my mate.”

“You’re my mate,” Chanyeol echoed, returning the smile. They kiss again before Baekhyun returns to his chest, Chanyeol automatically coming up to scratch his ears. Baekhyun blissfully meows, purring loudly—he purred loudest when he was cuddled up to Chanyeol, _especially_ after a good round of sex. Chanyeol lets his boyfriend knead and paw at his stomach—or “make biscuits” as Chanyeol affectionately calls it—and soon Baekhyun’s blue eyes dropped into a close, still purring as he eased into sleep.

“Thought you had work to finish?” Chanyeol snorted. One blue eye peeks at him before it closes again.

“No. It’s time for a nap,” his reply was simple, and it made Chanyeol laugh. _Typical catboy_. It’s not the first time Baekhyun forgoes important work for a very catty nap. If anything, if Baekhyun wasn't doing work, he was napping. A catboy’s life was very simple.

“I love you, babycat,” Chanyeol smiled, and Baekhyun’s ears twitched in response. Chanyeol, tuckered out, soon closed his eyes, hand resting atop of Baekhyun’s head, lulled into sleep by Baekhyun’s rumbly purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? :3


End file.
